The main purpose of this program is to evaluate the treatment of various ocular diseases with the Argon laser photocoagulator. A number of macular and vascular diseases are being investigated including: central serous retinopathy, senile macular degeneration, histoplasmosis, and diabetic retinopathy. In support of this work a number of animal and pathology studies are being performed. These include studies of control of hemorrhages, effects of heavy treatment of the nerve head, and methods of treating branch vein occlusions. In addition, a number of technical tasks have been undertaken to assist in the diagnosis and treatment of ocular disorders. These include studies in holography of the eye and the use of dye lasers.